


无声之事

by junglewinterhot



Category: Everything I Never Told You - Celeste Ng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglewinterhot/pseuds/junglewinterhot
Summary: 《无声告白》之后的事情。本文名字不贴切，但想不到什么了。喜欢书里关于内斯和杰克描写的两句话，喜欢这两个人的关系。希望书里所有人都能很好。





	1. 书后

**Author's Note:**

> 原著：无声告白
> 
> CP：内斯与杰克
> 
> 分级：顶多写个亲吻吧……有一点点PG-13的内容。
> 
> 简介：让终于正常的两个人谈一场甜一些的恋爱吧。
> 
> 推荐原著小说，很不错。

1.书后

 

打架，男孩子的交流方式。在那场上手几拳就一方落水的虎头蛇尾架里，内斯和杰克成了朋友。倒不是说他们有个仪式或者声明，只是这两人不再剑拔弩张了。

确切地说，是内斯解除了对杰克的戒备。毕竟杰克对内斯，除了小时候戏弄过他以外，一直没什么表示。也是因为内斯一直躲着他，直到那场架。

伤口开始愈合。莉迪亚的死亡，从一个不可提及的噩梦、不可靠近的黑洞、不可触碰的真空，逐渐淡化，慢慢变成了一个事实、一段回忆。对于内斯，莉迪亚永远是他的妹妹，聪明美丽，深得全家宠爱。对于杰克，莉迪亚是内斯的妹妹，他和她的“兜风”、“约会”、亲吻，还有他告诉她的秘密，林林总总，慢慢在记忆里变成一团黯淡但闪烁的星云，高悬每天见到并深印脑海的房屋之上。他对莉迪亚的痛惜、对内斯的爱慕，与那些记忆融合在一起，在之后的漫长岁月里蜕变成为了他青少年时期最鲜明的记忆。

内斯如期如愿去了哈佛。寄给家里的信总是热情洋溢。他在那里找到了志同道合的人，他的肤色、发色和瞳色虽然显眼，但是，“在上帝和天体面前，每个人都是平等的”。他谈论星星，谈论望远镜，谈论轨道，谈论星空和宇宙。他有时会打电话回来，和爸爸、妈妈还有汉娜说说话，问候爸爸妈妈的生活和工作，还有汉娜的学业。很快，圣诞节假期就要到了，内斯不打算回家，他想参加系里的聚会还有学校的活动。玛德琳和詹姆斯同意了。

汉娜，作为在家里的唯一的孩子，获得了爸爸妈妈的爱和关注。不过这对她来说有点沉重，也来得太晚；她还是喜欢钻到凳子下面享受她自己的时间和空间。玛德琳和詹姆斯不久之后发现了他们小女儿的习惯（詹姆斯爱说“癖好”），不过总算这对父母没再干涉汉娜无伤大雅的行为。一家四口，都在努力：课业，工作，尊重，表达，好好说话。

汉娜和杰克总算发展成了邻居小孩交往的正常样式。上学放学，路上碰到了就一起聊聊天。杰克有意无意问起内斯，汉娜也有一搭没一搭得说起自己的哥哥。汉娜注意到杰克再也没有带女孩子出去兜风，他自己说他要准备考试，准备大学申请。汉娜问他想去哪个大学，内斯说哈佛。但他马上又说，他物理不及格过，哈佛可能不想要他。不过没关系，他补充道；那座城市里有很多大学。那个州也有很多大学。

杰克不知道汉娜知道他在想什么；他和内斯一样，觉得汉娜就是个小孩子。汉娜知道但她不会说。她的姐姐溺死在湖里；与她姐姐的遭遇相比，杰克和内斯还有她自己的事情，什么也不是。


	2. 两人

无声之事 2 两人

 

杰克去了哈佛，哈佛机械。他同时收到了哈佛和麻省理工的录取通知，他选择了哈佛。汉娜是从父母的饭桌闲谈中得知这个消息的。玛德琳觉得哈佛的机械不如麻省理工的好，虽然也很不错。詹姆斯觉得哈佛是个好地方，能去哈佛还是要去哈佛。两人笑笑没有争论下去，汉娜低头舀着罐装牛肉片，心砰砰直跳。杰克要去哥哥的学校了。

 

放学的时候，汉娜比平常早走了一点，赶上了已经不用上课但还是来听物理的杰克。她快步走跟上杰克，杰克停下来等她。他们一起往家走，杰克放慢步子。

 

"你喜欢机械吗？"

 

"我喜欢修车。"

 

"机械不止修车。"

 

"机械很有趣。"

 

"我以为你觉得别的更有趣。"

 

杰克叹了口气，停下来，身体转过来面向汉娜。"机械专业发展广阔。汽车、工厂、农田、海运、航天，都用得到。听到总统讲话了吗，汉娜？星球大战计划！过几年航天工业会缺人的，机械专业很容易找到工作，甚至可以参与航天飞机！与此同时，机械很有趣。"

 

汉娜不想承认，但是好几个词她没听懂。不过只听懂一个就足够明白杰克为什么选机械了。航天飞机。

 

太空。宇宙。家里某间卧室关灯以后的满天星辰。汉娜看着杰克，点点头。

\------------------------------------------------

汉娜本想例行信件里告诉内斯，杰克要去哈佛学机械，但并不需要了。内斯打电话回家的时候爸爸告诉了他。爸爸说邻居家医生的孩子，叫杰克那个，申请到了哈佛。玛德琳在旁边补充，"机械专业"。内斯听起来很为杰克高兴，詹姆斯也很开心内斯能和家乡的朋友在哈佛相遇，他让内斯和杰克多接触，学学杰克的为人处事。内斯不停“OK”，随后提起了他在聚会上认识的女孩子。詹姆斯和玛德琳的注意力被吸引过去了，开始问那个女孩子什么样子。

\---------------------------------------------------------

暑假，内斯回家了。一家四口人其乐融融，享受着愉快而惬意的假期。受汉娜邀请，杰克到李家做客，玛德琳甚至亲自下厨，做了一顿丰盛的饭菜。詹姆斯也到厨房打下手，自己还做了叉烧包。杰克对饭菜赞不绝口，对叉烧包兴趣浓厚；他特别感谢李家的盛情款待，李夫妇对他非常满意。本来杰克就是很讨人喜欢的小伙子，如果不是内斯对杰克单方面的敌意，这两人早就是朋友了。

 

杰克和李先生李太太说话，谈论自己的母亲，玛德琳对医院的工作很感兴趣。杰克和汉娜说话，讨论高年级的老师，顺便说几个趣事，逗得汉娜哈哈大笑，引得内斯也笑了起来，还添了几句作为补充。杰克和内斯说话，就不是主导了。他谨慎地问起哈佛的校园，还有大学生活。内斯倒也没避讳什么，讲了自己上的课、遇到的老师同学还有参加的活动，也提到了自己在聚会上认识的女孩。他把钱包里的小照片给杰克看——他几天前刚给爸爸妈妈妹妹看过——照片上是一个长发女生微笑的脸，金发碧眼，有点像玛德琳。杰克仔细看着，对内斯说她很美。

 

吃完饭，玛德琳和汉娜收拾桌子，詹姆斯帮忙，两个男孩子出门散步。他们聊着高中聊着大学，都是比较安全的话题。走了一圈回来，内斯在门廊里站定，对着杰克，笑容敛住。“你对汉娜什么意思？”

 

杰克看向他的眼睛，蓝色瞳仁对上棕色瞳仁。“我对她不感兴趣。”

 

内斯仔细观察他，放松了一点。“她还小。她比你小多了。”

 

“我知道。我对她不感兴趣。”

 

“她要上大学。”

 

“她很聪明，应该去上大学。”

 

“那就好。”内斯扯着嘴角笑了一下，然后恢复了他之前的表情。他看着杰克，笑了笑，拉开门，把杰克让进屋子里。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

这一年，杰克和内斯结伴去得哈佛。杰克是新生，内斯二年级。他们乘同一班飞机，座位相邻，互相帮着看行李。内斯轻车熟路地把杰克送上哈佛接新生的校车，帮他放好行李，把他交给负责接站的同学。校车开动了，内斯在车下冲杰克挥挥手，然后自己坐上了去哈佛的公交。


	3. 哈佛

无声之事 3 哈佛

 

如果把生活比作绘画，小镇是莫奈的前期素描，哈佛就是莫奈的日本桥。

 

哈佛担载着几百年的辉煌历史和卓越声誉，为新进成员提供一系列活动拉近其与母校、校友之间的感情。波士顿作为马塞诸塞州的首府，东部，又是大城市，风物和小镇也大不相同。入校一个月，杰克忙着参加活动、被接待，内斯忙着参与活动、接待别人，根本没见过面。

 

等到一切活动结束、校方默认新生已经适应校园的时候，课业开始加码。新生们发现，自己为了申请哈佛辛苦准备的日子实在太轻松了。大二学生发现，自己大一的日子闲适得像被圈养的仓鼠。上课、准备演讲、小组作业、小论文、大论文、中期报告，死线卡得像内斯要拿A的星图，也像内斯磨出的直接能用的凸透镜。终于，中期报告交了，下次的课业任务上课才能知晓。被父亲每次电话“要多和杰克交流”搞得有点烦的内斯，打电话问杰克要不要来一个跨学院聚会，主要讨论基础理论。杰克说“好”。

 

地点定在校园里的某酒吧，杰克也去过几次。他提前十分钟到场，内斯还没到。他主动和落座的成员打招呼，介绍自己是内斯的朋友，机械专业一年级。对方说自己是天体物理专业三年级，另外一个说自己研究光谱。搞基础研究的和搞实际操作的总有点互相看不上，不过杰克不会。他客客气气地问研究到了哪个阶段，跨学科怎样结合研究，还问起哈勃望远镜的研发进展，又提到自己磨的成品镜片替换了天体物理实验室备用望远镜的老化镜片。那两位对视了一眼，天体物理专业的对他表示惊讶与佩服。他说“备用望远镜已经不备用了，大家想初步观测的时候都抢那一台”。杰克笑了笑，说“很高兴自己十天的苦工能有用处”，那边很感兴趣问起了细节。谈话间，聚会的成员基本都到了，和他谈论望远镜镜片的三年级生向后来的人介绍杰克以及他磨出的备用望远镜镜片，杰克也问起各学科的研究方向和前沿成果，大家交流得融洽顺畅。

 

内斯迟到了几分钟。他把照片上的女孩带过来了，对大家介绍这是他女朋友。人齐了，一位四年级已经开始实习的学长给大家买了第一轮酒。大家边喝边聊，聊得很开心，刚开始内斯还能接几句，到后来术语满天飞、学术笑话满地跑，他根本听不懂了。不过他也不觉得怎样。他拿着酒杯慢慢抿，耳朵听着别人的兴奋讨论，余光一直看着内斯。

 

杰克发现，内斯喜欢和别人讨论基础学科。杰克知道内斯喜欢天体喜欢星星，但没想到跟相关的纯理论也能如此吸引到他。他知道什么样的表现是热爱：这里的人除了杰克自己和内斯女友，所有人谈论起这些纯理论都是疯子，内斯在其中，毫不突兀、非常和谐。他的棕色眼睛闪着光，像启明星落在他的瞳孔，杰克想着。“He talks in beauty”，他脑海中突然冒起了这句，吓得他自己灌了一大口酒，差点呛到。

 

内斯招呼杰克过去，一群研究基础学科的疯子都眨着亮闪闪的眼睛问他问题，验证自己的疯狂设想能否在实践上实现，看看“思维实验”能否不只存在于“思维”。杰克自己是大一新生，才上了几门课，对这阵仗有点懵；但他还是努力向他们厘清概念与分界，尽力回答问题，实在回答不了就说“不知道”。因为杰克提到了“摩擦”，这群人又争论了起来，半天才统一意见。杰克笑着；他觉得他们都很可爱。

 

第一轮酒都见底了。那位天体物理三年级生说第二轮他请。内斯的女朋友说她要回去，内斯和大家说要送她。大家起哄，内斯笑着和女朋友走出去了。杰克的目光追着内斯，看着内斯揽着女孩子的肩膀走出酒吧。他回过头来，接过第二杯酒，接着和大家聊起来。

 

那天的聚会没有很晚，毕竟是中期不是期末。一大群人呼啦啦从酒吧出去，边走边继续讨论酒吧里的话题。讨论到难解难分处，两个人在路面上比拼公式，其他人边看边说。走走停停一个小时，杰克走到了分叉路口，他和几个聊熟的人交换了姓名电话，拥抱告别，又走过去跟内斯说再见。内斯像醉了一样，拥抱的时候脖子贴着脖子，松开以后又拍杰克肩膀。杰克笑着和他说再见，一群人挥手作别。

 

场面有点隆重。杰克走出50米，听见笑闹的声音逐渐远离一切归于安静。他停在路灯下，掌心和手指触碰着刚才皮肤接触的地方，闭上眼睛听自己的呼吸。

 

一呼，一吸。再一呼，再一吸。重复十次。他睁开眼睛，手放下来，向宿舍走去。

——————————————————————————————

十二月很快到了。杰克和妈妈说好不回家，妈妈祝他玩得开心。从入学以来他的成绩一直很好，他想假期放松一下。圣诞节院里有个聚会，他和舍友约好一起去。

 

圣诞假期的前几天，杰克去图书馆上自习，看到一个金发碧眼的女孩挽着另一个金发碧眼的高大男生的胳膊，从他面前走过。杰克瞥了一眼，过了零点几秒反应过来那个女孩是内斯的女朋友。

 

“内斯知道吗？”转念一想，“哈佛就这几个女生，这两人这么大方走在一起，女生和内斯肯定分手了。”想到此，杰克看了一下计划表，把今天晚上的计划挪到第二天，想着明天得熬到几点；他尽力在白天赶工，四点收拾东西离开图书馆，回宿舍换了套衣服去酒吧找内斯。

 

他真猜对了。内斯坐在上次聚会酒吧的吧台前面大口喝酒，手里拿着一杯double，面前放着两个空杯。杰克要了一瓶啤酒，坐在不远的地方看着内斯。当内斯面前的空杯变成四个以后，杰克走了过去。

 

“你不能再喝了。”杰克说着，拿下内斯手里的杯子放到桌子上，用手腕挡住杯口。“你再喝会吐，明天会头痛。”

 

“杰-杰-克。”内斯喝得有点多了。他看起来非常痛苦。“你怎么跑这里来了？泡妞吗？给我讲点经验？”他想抓回杯子，杰克把杯子移开了。“拜托，我他妈被甩了！就不能让我喝个痛快！？”

 

杰克盯着内斯。内斯被盯得发毛，他感觉自己像被望远镜锁定的三等星。半晌，杰克说道：“这地方有什么痛快的。想喝个痛快，跟我走啊。”

 

内斯接受挑战似的站起来，昂首挺胸。“你，可得说话算数啊。”

 

杰克把十美元拍在了吧台上。“跟我走。”

——————————————————————————————

杰克领着内斯出了校园。他们在波士顿的小巷一通乱钻，最终到了一家小小的酒吧。松木的栅栏松木的门，看起来有年头了。杰克拉开门，把内斯让了进去。

 

内斯惊住了。

 

各种葡萄酒装在酒柜里，从地面摆到天花板。另一个架子上各种白兰地占了一半，另一半是各种奇形怪状的酒。地上六个一人高的敦实酒桶，杰克说那是精酿啤酒。他右手抓着内斯的左肩，把他安顿到吧台前面。

 

内斯机械地接过了老板递给他的饮料。蔬菜汁，很好喝，内斯舔了舔嘴唇。杰克递给他一个小杯子，只够一口的。内斯倒进嘴里，舌头品尝到的美妙滋味是他之前的20年从未体验过的。

 

杰克说了一个名字，貌似是酒名，但他已经听不见了。他神思不属，全在酒上面。杰克在他眼前挥了挥手，内斯没反应。杰克伸手弹了内斯的脑门。

 

“嘿！”内斯晃晃脑袋回过神儿，“你干什么！？”

 

“喝不了就回去。下次再来。”

 

“我没事。再来一杯？”

 

杰克给他一杯大的，内斯发现这是水果汁。他默默灌了下去，换来杰克满意的笑容。杰克开始要酒，一小杯一小杯的，喝了五轮。每一种的味道都很美妙，但是又非常不同。喝完了，杰克付账，两人离开酒吧回哈佛。

 

内斯开口。“酒很好喝，谢谢。”

 

杰克笑了。“不用谢。下次有机会再来，喝别的。”

 

内斯很开心。“我很期待。”

 

好像想到了什么，内斯的表情游移不定了起来。“我的同学，对你印象深刻。他们很喜欢你，希望下次聚会你还能来。”停了停，内斯问道：“你要来吗？”

 

“下次聚会告诉我时间，我能去，一定去。”

 

内斯开心地笑了，像完成一个艰巨任务一样。“那太好了。我也很想听你说。最近，你忙吗？”

 

杰克耸耸肩。“比高中忙多了。说实在的，要是知道哈佛的作业是高中的五倍，我绝对要重新考虑一下。”

 

内斯猛然停住，哈哈大笑。他笑到上气不接下气，笑出眼泪，笑到踉跄，扶墙站着大口喘气，歪着脑袋看杰克。“我去年也是这么想的。”

 

听了这句话，杰克不知道为什么，也哈哈大笑起来，笑得蹲到地上，还在哈哈哈哈。内斯楞了，看着杰克不知所措，但马上又哈哈大笑了起来。两个人停在路边哈哈哈哈，零星几个路过的看到这场景都快步离开。最后他俩都笑累了，喘着气，擦着眼泪。

 

内斯吸了一口波士顿的冷空气。“你确实，很难让人讨厌。我现在也想不起来了。我为什么讨厌你。”

 

杰克听到了，慢慢由蹲姿滑到坐姿。“那个时候，在小树林外面，我给你樱桃糖。你吃了。我对你说，家里少了父亲或者母亲，没关系。留下来那个才是重要的。然后你把糖吐了，冲我吼了起来，跑回了家。”

 

“是我的错。我真想安慰你来着；我爸爸不在，我家就是这样。但你家不是，我想安慰你结果帮了倒忙。对不起。”

 

“我一直想说对不起，但是我一靠近你你就跑。我不知道我该怎么办能怎么办。后来你我打了一架，你不躲着我了，但我不敢提这件事。我怕你又跑了。内斯，对不起。对不起。我当时不该那么说。”

 

内斯惊愕地看着坐在地上，把头埋在膝盖之间的杰克。杰克一直没抬头，但是眼泪砸在地面的声音传到内斯耳朵里响若惊雷。他走到杰克身边，蹲下来从后背抱住杰克，把头靠在杰克肩膀上。

 

“对不起。对不起杰克。是我的错。我当时觉得全世界都是错的。对不起我把你当靶子讨厌了你这么多年。对不起我之前对你态度那么差。对不起。我以后不会了，真不会了。原谅我杰克。原谅我。”

 

刚刚哈哈大笑，这会儿抱头对哭。不过伤口愈合了大半，杰克和内斯都轻松了很多。

 

过了一会儿两人都不哭了，内斯把杰克扶起来，两人继续往回走。两人聊起了家乡小镇的天气景致，聊起了小学。内斯说自己没去过几次游泳池，唯一的一次他和小孩一起玩，还是杰克解得围。杰克说他记得，他又开始说对不起，说要不是自己之前欺负他内斯也不会因为是他解围而直接跑掉。内斯说自己都忘了，过去的事情就让他过去吧。不过，内斯向杰克下了战书：和我比赛游泳，我赢你个10米！

 

杰克定定地看着他。“好啊。“


	4. 告白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点PG-13的内容，在倒数第四自然段。

在那以后，内斯和杰克熟络了起来。两人时不时去小酒吧品酒，去游泳馆游泳，一起参加聚会。假期一起回家，开学一起回来。杰克在暑假总要去内斯家吃几次饭，和李夫妇和汉娜聊天；内斯和汉娜也拜访了伍尔夫医生的家，下厨的是杰克，打下手的是医生。到了内斯大四的时候，电话是内斯和杰克一起打的，伍尔夫医生到李家和李夫妇、汉娜一起接的电话。

 

内斯没再交过女朋友。他一门心思扑在学业上，还在三年级申请了宇航员训练，被选上了。杰克交了几个女朋友，又都分了；最后一个差点订婚，又被杰克搞砸了。分手那天杰克自己到校园内的酒吧喝闷酒，被找过来的内斯拽着去了校外的那家小酒吧；内斯放任杰克喝得酩酊大醉，最后把醉倒睡着的杰克背了回去。

 

一一一一一一

 

1986年，本来是按部就班的一年。内斯正在接受最后一年的宇航员训练，如果通过审核及考试就可以加入下次航天飞机执行任务人员备选名单。为了这一年的训练，他向研究生院申请休学一年。杰克开始大四的实习，考虑申请研究生还是直接工作。

 

年初，“挑战者号”航天飞机发射。电视直播，全国瞩目。这次航天飞机搭载了七名宇航员，有一位是全美优秀高中教师。大家畅想着她从太空中讲授的高中课程。

 

 

发射那天内斯在训练基地，和教官、学员一起看“挑战者号”发射升空的电视直播。他们聚精会神看着航天飞机脱离发射架，按照既定轨道飞行。按照正常程序，它应该脱离一级火箭-脱离二级火箭-抛弃储油舱-进入轨道-稳定绕地飞行，执行既定任务。但是仅仅过了七秒，“挑战者号”航天飞机出现剧烈晃动，在任何人能反应过来之前，“挑战者号”在全国人眼前变成了一团硕大的火球。它按照既定程序飞出大气层，又偏离既定程序脱离地球引力，带着美国最先进的航天飞机和七名宇航员，裹着熊熊大火飞向无垠的宇宙。

 

 

训练基地的电视机前一片死寂。一部分人希望自己看错了；一部分人觉得这是放错了的愚人节节目；还有一部分人捂住嘴巴阻止自己不合时宜的尖叫；剩下的，单纯被眼前的景象砸懵了。

 

 

内斯属于最后一种。等到一杯冰凉的啤酒被推到他眼前，他才回过神来。他根本不知道自己怎么离开得发射基地。就像他被人瞬间转移，从基地移到了学校的酒吧。

 

\-------------------------------------

 

1986年1月28日，“挑战者”号在升空七秒后爆炸，七名宇航员全部罹难。

 

 

之后，美宇航局暂停了航天飞机发射任务。

 

 

此时，内斯还未完成全部的宇航员训练。这次暂停，至少十年不会有航天飞机发射任务，内斯参加的培养计划已经中止。

 

 

目前内斯还没想到这些。大脑一片空白的内斯坐在吧台前面喝酒，他就要了淡啤酒，一瓶接着一瓶。那七位宇航员，他隔着人群见过。他们都是各自领域的佼佼者，风姿、气度令人印象深刻，即使隔着人山人海也让人眼前一亮、心中一暖。当时内斯想，等到这七位前辈执行任务回来，他一定要挤到前面去，和他们合影、签名。如果自己能进下一批的宇航员名单，那么他就能坐在下面聆听前辈们的演讲了，他用这个愿景激励自己好好训练。

 

 

但是现在，这一切都成了过眼云烟。七个鲜活的人，七道璀璨的人生，就这么随着一团火球灰飞烟灭。内斯的手开始发抖，抖到连啤酒瓶都拿不住。他把啤酒瓶放在吧台上，两只手互相掰着想让自己冷静下来。他尽力撑着，双手扶住瓶壁，对嘴把剩下的小半瓶灌下去。

 

 

五个空瓶。他觉得自己不能再喝了，但是他控制不住。他想发疯，他想尖叫，他的大脑接近崩溃，但不知道怎么回事他连锤吧台都抬不起手来。

一阵风，带着香水味和轻微的汗味从他身旁掠过，又停了下来。一团衣服被扔在吧台上，一只手拂过那排啤酒瓶子，噢，是在点数。内斯跟着手指的动作又数了一遍瓶子，1、2、3、4、5。五瓶。确实不该继续喝了。然后那只手带着那条胳膊带转了那个人，那个人与内斯面对面。内斯眨了眨眼。是杰克。

 

四目相对。棕色瞳仁对着蓝色瞳仁。杰克面色发红微微气喘，看起来像跑了很远。他抓住内斯的胳膊，仔细打量他。“你出了基地就直接到这里来了吗？怎么喝得这么快？我看到直播出事就跑到基地找你，但没有人知道你去了哪里。他们连自己在哪里都不知道了。”杰克皱了皱鼻子，“你看起来不太好。要回去休息吗？你的宿舍还给你留着呢吗？不行去我那里？”内斯被杰克拽着，茫然地站起身来；除了杰克的声音，酒吧里的其他声响，交谈声、碰撞声、脚步声、电视声，对他都没有任何意义。他跟着杰克，跌跌撞撞蹭出了门。

 

两人都不说话。内斯还没回过神来，他就是跟着杰克走。杰克和他并排，看着他一脸担忧。走到机械系和天体物理系宿舍的分岔路口，杰克停下来想让内斯选边，可内斯跟着杰克停了下来，还是呆呆愣愣的。杰克叹了口气，抓住内斯的胳膊往自己的宿舍走。

 

走了一会儿，内斯站住了。”他们都死了。“

 

杰克停下来看着他。”是的。他们确实……应该，都去世了。“

 

”为什么？他们都那么好，那么优秀……“

 

杰克一句话也说不出来。他走上前，抱住内斯，感觉内斯的眼泪在他脖子后无声地滑落。杰克自己也眼圈发红。两位青年，在冷清的冬日校园里，哀悼这桩航天史上的大悲剧。

\--------------------------

哭过以后，内斯的状态好了一些。他跟着杰克走，时不时抽抽鼻子。走了几分钟他又停住了。”这是去你宿舍的路。”

 

杰克停了下来。”问你还有没有床位你不说话。分叉路那里我想让你自己选边你没反应。我不知道你到底还有宿舍没有，就先把你领过来了。“

 

内斯看向杰克又避开杰克的眼睛，绞着双手，想说话又说不出来。

 

杰克看着他，无奈地笑了：”你想去你的宿舍？“

 

”嗯……我东西都在那里，能住人。“

 

杰克叹气：”好吧，那再走回去。“他握住内斯的肩膀把内斯转到回去的方向，猛推内斯，内斯跳出去老远。内斯笑了，杰克翻了个白眼也笑了。

 

内斯终于能说话了。他和杰克谈起了他远远看到那七位宇航员的经历。他说他很遗憾他没有和他们说过话；杰克安慰他，“毕竟你还见过他们。”内斯点点头，说他们会永远被人纪念，还说这一次的事故原因被找出以后，下一次的航天飞机任务就不会有这种事故了。他说他希望自己能赶上下一次。

 

杰克很困惑。“航天飞机任务取消了。哪里来的下一次？”

 

“什么？谁说的？”

 

“总统和宇航局官员一起召开的新闻发布会。酒吧电视放着的，我听到了。”

 

内斯定住，缓缓转向杰克。“总统说，计划取消了？”

 

杰克只见过一次内斯如此脸色。惨白，毫无生气。他大脑疯狂转动想着对策：“内斯，你先坐下来……”

 

“这怎么可以！”内斯爆发了。“多少人为了这个目标努力！多少人梦想着……”他颓废地坐到灰扑扑的路面上。“已经到这一步了，为什么要停下！？”

 

杰克在他身边坐下，捏了捏他的臂膀。“可能是因为恐慌，所以国会不拨款了？出了这么大的事情，确实要暂停的。过几年，等一等，会重启的。”

 

“明明再进一步就可以的，只要研究出事故原因——”

 

“泰坦尼克号的残骸去年打捞上来了，”杰克打断内斯，“舰板被送到隔壁材料系做测试。”内斯侧过耳朵听他说。“一道电弧劈下去，舰板碎了。而现在的标准舰板，只是弯成了U形。一化验，泰坦尼克那份高硫。”

 

“高硫，什么意思？”

 

“含硫量高。会使钢板在冷水中极其脆弱。相当于，在接近零度的海水里，泰坦尼克号是艘玻璃船。”

 

静默。内斯把头靠在膝盖上，不说话。杰克也不说话。方圆十米只能听见两人的呼吸声。

 

良久，内斯无精打采地喃喃道：“我真想和他们一起。”

 

杰克无语。“别说胡话。”

 

“我没说胡话。我真想和他们一起。他们在星星之上，和宇宙同在，我却还被困在地球上，连个已经废止的训练都没完成。”

 

杰克鬓角上方的青筋突突直跳。他觉得自己马上就要失控了。“内斯，你喝多了。你先回去好好休息，睡一觉或者做点什么。先别想这些事情，你……”

 

“或者我换下他们里的谁也好。留下来个有用的。本来要是没有这次活动，这次上去的应该有我。结果我还活着，他们死了。”

 

杰克如遭雷击。“万幸”，他不道德地庆祝着，一点也没有愧疚感。内斯还在絮絮叨叨，带着残余的酒气。杰克看着他，像在看着一个奇迹。一时间他听不到内斯说过什么。等回过神来，杰克听见内斯开始自暴自弃。

 

“……不，没用的。我就是个废人。拿不到奖学金，背不下书本，算数还得用计算器。汉娜不用我管，她比我强。莉迪亚死了。她因为我这个不称职的哥哥所以死了……”

 

杰克全身的血液都冲到头上了。他一把把内斯推倒在地：“不要提莉迪亚！”

 

“别自以为是！莉迪亚不是你害死的，你没那本事！有本事你好好活着，别因为一破计划被取消就寻死觅活，你以为哈佛天体物理是谁都能进的！？找你的教授复学！观测！计算！写论文！给你心心念念的航天事业添几块瓦片，别他妈把责任揽到自己身上再想着去死！懦夫！”

 

内斯踉跄站起，朝杰克肩膀打了一拳。“你他妈知道什么！莉迪亚给我打长途电话要说事情，被我挂了！就他妈因为我想离开家，我嫌她烦！我连妹妹都护不住我进天体物理也是废物！我死了没准比我现在有用！”

 

“你死了就是一把骨头，连肉都没几斤！你活着还能搞出点什么来！你不准死，听到没有！”

 

“我知道我什么样，我就是个废物！我死不死关你什么事，管好你自己的车床镜片，别管我！”

 

杰克跳起来，压着内斯的锁骨把他按在灯柱上。他俩的脸靠得太近了；内斯看着杰克的眼睛，蓝色的虹膜被黑色的瞳孔挤占，都快看不出来了。杰克脸上的每一条线都描绘着冰冷的愤怒，但他嘴角挂着一抹浅笑；内斯从没见过杰克这个样子。

 

一字一句，杰克的声音稳定而清晰：“内森·李，你死或不死，和我有关。我喜欢你。”说完，杰克微笑，像是满意对自己有了交待，又像等待内斯的回应。

 

内斯没有回应。他的大脑拆解了柯林斯英语词典里“喜欢”的十几种含义和几十条例句，但除了最显而易见的那条，其他的都无法匹配这个场景。

 

杰克看着内斯，嗤笑一声， 双手用力把内斯压实在灯柱上。他轻轻咬住内斯的耳垂，用舌头搅弄了两下，又顺势亲上了内斯浑圆的耳廓，边亲边用舌头舔弄。不到两秒的时间，杰克满意地发现，内斯的眼神和脸色和呼吸都变了。他离开内斯的耳朵，蓝色瞳仁对上棕色瞳仁。

 

“就是这个意思，你别理解错了。“杰克脸上带着那种伪装用的、玩世不恭的微笑，“别动不动就死不死的；我不想让你死，你呢，想想汉娜，想想玛德琳和詹姆斯。”

 

杰克转身走了，他知道内斯能自己回宿舍。他不想陪在这里等着内斯的反应。冷静下来的他知道自己干了件蠢事，但是心里却无比轻松。

 

也许不是蠢事，杰克想。这么多年了，也该说出来了，无论是莉迪亚的事情还是他自己的心情。


	5. 回应

第二天醒来，内斯头痛欲裂。他揉着太阳穴，自己难闻的口气像嘴里死了一只老鼠。他昨天干吗了？哦，回宿舍接着喝酒，清空了宿舍冰箱的啤酒。他从酒吧出来的，怎么回宿舍还喝酒？

 

……靠。内斯想起来了。

 

内斯翻身把脸埋在枕头里。他发现自己没穿睡衣。迷迷糊糊中，他拍了拍旁边，嗯，很好，没人。

 

……靠，他在想什么？这是男生宿舍；这是他自己的床。

 

内斯趴在床上，伸手揉自己的脑袋。疼。脑子里控制不住开始过昨天的小电影。挑战者号爆炸的火球。吧台上一字排开的五个空瓶。灰扑扑的地面。杰克的蓝色虹膜和黑色瞳孔。

 

……CAO。

 

杰克的声音在他脑海中盘桓了一圈又一圈。他甚至记起了杰克的舌头在他耳朵上；他被自己的反应吓得心惊肉跳，猛掐耳朵想忘记那时候的感觉，但是没什么用。他的感官成了一团浆糊，睡也睡不着了，内斯勉强把眼睛撑开一条缝，爬下床找水喝。地上一片狼藉，啤酒瓶七倒八歪铺在地板上，全是空的。

 

灌下去一大杯水，内斯勉强睁开眼睛。一看时间，下午两点。

 

……妈的。上午就这么醉过去了。内斯糊成一团的脑子里缓慢地列出要做的事情：跟教授联系复学；交表格跑签字；给家里打电话；买一打啤酒塞进冰箱；打扫卫生。

 

其他的以后再说。

 

内斯洗澡洗漱，啃了点面包就出门了。他先去找自己的教授，说明情况，请求恢复研究生学习。教授对他的遭遇深表痛惜，也很欢迎他回来，让他明天就进组进行研究工作。他拿着教授签字的表格找系里签字，很顺利地办了复学手续。

 

他给家里打了电话。玛德琳和詹姆斯还有汉娜都看了直播，他们很担心内斯。内斯告诉他们他的宇航员训练确实中止了，恢复日期未知；他已经办好了复学手续，明天就开始跟着教授做研究。他还和汉娜开玩笑，说如果她将来想学物理或者机械，可得考虑好。汉娜脆生生的声音从电话里传出来：“我现在不喜欢物理和机械，等我喜欢我会问你的”。内斯大笑，又和父母说了几句，挂了电话。

 

他拎了一网兜啤酒回到宿舍，放进冰箱；再把地上的空瓶扔进垃圾袋，一会儿扔下去。他顺便做了大扫除，收拾屋子里的东西，把《宇航员的体魄》《航天飞机仪表操作》等相关书籍码进箱子里，塞到床下最深处。

\------------------------------------

内斯感觉生活就像回到了他休学以前。宿舍-研究室-食堂-偶尔系里聚会-宿舍。他又一次以自己的专注聪慧和突出成绩赢得了同系同学和老师的尊重和喜爱，一切进展顺利。

 

除了杰克。

 

内斯在逃避。杰克的话语、杰克的举动，还在他脑中盘旋，个中含义内斯一清二楚。“同性恋”这个词，内斯之前就知道。男性和男性要做本来男性和女性才能做的事情。这个词语在内斯的印象里是和“大AA麻”“酒精”联系在一起的，也是一种精神疾病。他知道自己无法接受杰克，他也确定杰克知道他的想法，但他认为杰克值得一次礼貌的、明确的拒绝。

 

下定了决心，内斯却发现自己不知道杰克的日程。他大概知道杰克在实习，但是哪家公司、几点下班、一周几天他通通不知道。杰克还有没有课，参加了什么活动，他也一概不晓。内斯想起杰克，每次约他的时间和理由都那么得恰到好处。这到底花了多少心思，内斯他现在才知道。

 

他想起了莉迪亚，还有汉娜。加上自己，内斯甚至怀疑杰克是不是对某些容貌特征有偏好。不过他那几个女朋友好像什么样子的都有……这不重要。重要的是，杰克值得一次体面拒绝，他自己的人生也应该被导向正轨。

 

内斯想了个办法。他每周星期四和星期日晚上去杰克介绍给他的那家小酒吧喝酒。每次只点一种，小杯，慢慢品完再回学校。他希望能在酒吧里碰到杰克；他知道酒吧老板和杰克相熟，也是用这种方式给杰克传递信息。

\---------------------------------------------

每周两次酒吧小酌，内斯坚持了一个月。第二个月的第一个星期四，杰克带着一身浓烈的香水味坐在了握着酒杯慢慢抿的内斯旁边。

 

“我姑且认为你一周两次来这里品酒“——杰克瞄了一眼那个小杯子，一脸好笑——”是给我的信号。“

 

“确实是。”内斯看着杰克，喝掉了整杯酒。

 

“你想说什么直接说吧。”杰克看着空掉的酒杯，舔着嘴唇，苦笑着。“别告诉我你会考虑。我会吓死的。”

 

内斯想说的话被杰克噎了回去。嚅喏半晌，内斯憋出一句：“我们还是朋友吗？”

 

“噗嗤”，杰克笑出了声。内斯看向杰克，杰克一脸恨铁不成钢地看着他。杰克开始狂笑——这不是杰克刚入学那阵两人缓解关系的哈哈大笑；这震耳欲聋响彻穹顶的笑声里有哀伤，有自嘲，有歇斯底里，有“感到好笑”，就是没有开心和快乐。内斯想哭，他不想这样；他开口想说“对不起”，但他发不出任何声音；他想抱住杰克，但他不知道会不会有反效果。他无望地看着杰克，所有的动作都僵在一半的位置。

 

杰克笑着笑着，趴在吧台上猛烈咳嗽。内斯终于找到理由轻拍杰克的背。杰克抬起头，看着内斯，说：“好啊”。

 

本来内斯应该心中大石落地的，但并没有。不知道是因为杰克的笑容，还是因为杰克伤心了，还是因为可预见的未来的疏远。内斯想起自己和前女友；前女友因为劈腿和他分手以后，虽然说着“还是朋友”，但他再也没有联系过她。他知道他和杰克不会那样，但能什么样？他不清楚。

 

内斯说，我请你喝酒。杰克微笑着，无奈地摇摇头，说不了。他凑过来紧紧抱住内斯又松开，比起正常的好朋友，时间好像长了一点点。他挥手对内斯说再见，转身离开，一口酒也没喝。

\----------------------------------------------

内斯再次打电话邀请杰克参加学院聚会的时候忐忑不安。他很担心杰克会借故不来，但是杰克没有。杰克很爽快地接受了邀请，又问有谁参加。内斯报了名字，杰克很开心，说好久没见了。

 

内斯的同系同学也很想念杰克。当杰克出现的时候，好几位撂下自己正和别人讨论得如火如荼的话题，跑过去和杰克拥抱，欢迎他的到来。内斯发现杰克神色如常，与大家谈笑风生；他自己松了一口气，又为自己之前的紧张不安感到好笑。

 

谈话间杰克说自己申请了研究生，还是机械专业。喝得太过兴奋的天体物理系学生齐声欢呼，恭喜杰克走上研究之路。内斯笑着鼓掌，杰克赶紧摇头表示自己就是想把专业学得更精细一些。其他人怪叫，哀叹着“学术之路的新星陨落”，杰克笑着，内斯也拍桌子笑。

 

一群人尽兴离去。在回宿舍的分叉路口上，内斯和杰克拥抱告别，像一对好朋友那样。

\-----------------------------------

杰克打算按部就班，两年修满硕士学位的学分毕业。在假期他去申请实习，为自己毕业以后准备。内斯还在攻读天体物理，具体哪个方向还没定下来。他天赋足够又非常刻苦，教授们都很喜欢他；他也希望能一直这样下去，将来可以留校任教。

 

杰克和内斯的关系逐渐恢复正常。两人时不时去小酒吧聚聚，聊聊天。有时谈学业，有时谈家乡，有时谈未来，不过有些话题两人都不再提起。杰克很喜欢看一些杂七杂八的东西，有时会和内斯讲；内斯有时候感兴趣会看一看杰克提到的东西，两人有时候意见一致你一句我一句相互应和，有时候意见相左你一句我一句激烈争论。内斯觉得这还好，他没有失去这个朋友。

\------------------------------------------

到了杰克研究生学习的第二年，杰克交了女朋友。她的风格与杰克的几任前女友很不一样。容貌并非秀美但很有特点，特别耐看；成绩优异，谈吐不凡，对于任何事物都有自己独到的见解。杰克为她倾倒，天天和她腻在一起，除了上课、赶工、完成作业，和同学的聚会都少了很多。

 

但是杰克猜不透女孩子的心思。她总是问杰克喜欢她什么；杰克每次都会回答，他喜欢她风趣幽默，喜欢她见解不凡，喜欢她的古灵精怪，喜欢她的一切。说完，杰克总会深情地亲吻她的手，再吻上她的唇。女孩子总是若有所思地看着他，就像杰克是她的研究对象；杰克不喜欢她那么看自己，这个时候他会说点什么，转移她的注意力。

 

终于有一天，女孩子问杰克，她的缺点是什么。杰克被她时不时的问题问得不耐烦，想也没想就说她没有缺点。女孩子眼睛一眨也不眨地看着他。杰克受不住了，他索性实话实说：他不喜欢她问奇奇怪怪的问题，也不喜欢她用看研究对象的眼神看着他。女孩子楞了一下，点点头，说她会想想。

 

于是，在下一个星期四，女孩子在酒吧里向杰克提了分手。

 

这是杰克见过的女孩子最神神叨叨的一回。她说着杰克完全听不懂的话；她说，她爱杰克杰克也爱她，但她想要的爱不是杰克给得了的。她说她希望自己的另一半能够喜欢她而不是她的优点，而杰克做不到，她也无法这样爱杰克。所以，她说，他们还是分手吧，她现在还不想对自己的感情妥协。同时，她也希望杰克能找到他能这样爱的同时也能这样爱他的人。

 

杰克真的一句没听懂。他喜欢她，他不想和她分手。他已经想好了他们结婚以后的生活：郊区带着花园的小别墅，有草坪也有秋千架； 她想工作就出去工作，不想也可以在家；周末他们一起看书聊天，一起照顾孩子；到老了两人享受安静生活，招待时不时回来的孩子。他就着刚喝过的酒把这些说了出来，他请求她不要分手；但女孩子哀伤地摇摇头，告诉他，他的愿景不是和她一起，而是和一个女人一起。她抱住他，在他额头上轻轻一吻，转身离开。

 

杰克不知道自己做错了什么。他好不容易放下自己之前的心思，想着向前走，却爱上了这样一个沉浸在自己世界里的女孩。还好他学分都修完了，他决定背包出去公路旅行，换换脑子缓缓心情。

 

他告知了自己的父母、导师和同学。大家都表示理解，他的导师甚至给了他一块指南针作为旅行礼物。打点好背包以后，杰克想了想，给内斯打了电话。

\--------------------------------------

内斯接到杰克的电话时很惊讶。杰克对这个女朋友的钟情他看在眼里心知肚明，内斯甚至觉得，再过几年等杰克养得起家他就会收到伴郎邀请了。他们刚开始相处的时候，内斯还时不时打电话邀请杰克参加聚会，但被杰克推了几次说要和女友约会以后，内斯就识趣地再也不打电话了，每次想起来还有些失落。这次杰克打电话来，内斯还有些欣喜。

 

杰克告诉他，他要出去旅行，提前告诉内斯一声以防内斯找他。内斯问杰克多长时间，去哪里，和女朋友一起吗？他恭喜杰克和女朋友更进一步，还打趣问他们什么时候结婚。

 

两周。黄石公园，主要是大峡谷。我和她分手了，我自己去。

 

内斯呛住了：“你把她甩了？你不是很喜欢她吗？”

 

沉默半晌，到内斯疑惑地“喂喂”的时候，杰克的声音从另一端传来：“她提得分手。先不说了，我现在很乱，我想出去想清楚。回来联系你。”

 

内斯回复：“旅途愉快，注意安全。你写一下我的电话，有紧急事件联系我。我最近一直在观测室，都快打地铺住在这里了。”

 

“你的电话我还背得出来，不用写。回见，拜拜。”

 

杰克挂了电话，内斯手里的听筒传来“嘟嘟”的声音。内斯呆呆地坐了半晌，使劲晃了晃脑袋，接着进行被电话打断的数据计算。

\--------------------------------------

两星期后，杰克如期归来。他一下火车就给内斯打了电话，约他晚上在学校里的酒吧碰面。

 

内斯准时赴约。杰克在出门之前打理了自己，虽然看起来疲惫但很精神。内斯打趣说本来很期待杰克胡子拉渣满头沙土的样子，现在分外失望。杰克翻白眼：出门之前收拾自己是礼貌，况且他又不是下火车直接到酒吧。

 

内斯询问旅行是否愉快，杰克拿出了厚厚的一沓照片。他讲述自己的所见所闻，砂石，植被，峡谷，索道，纪念品店。他指着几张合影，讲着他和合影中另一人的故事。合影里的杰克看起来轻松愉快，相比之下单人照里的杰克看起来深沉内敛。内斯的手指在单人照上画着圈。他说，这不像你，很开心你能有机会和别人一起旅行。

 

“心情好些了吗，杰克？”

 

“好多了。没什么事了。”

 

沉默。碰杯。两人都没说话，内斯就那么看着杰克，平静而小心翼翼。

 

“我到这里之前，给她打电话了。”内斯知道这个“她”是杰克前女友。“她接到我的电话很惊讶。她说她以为我一年都不会给她打电话。她问我现在怎么样，我说我去大峡谷刚回来，感觉好多了。她说她很抱歉也很遗憾，不过她想给自己一个机会，也希望能给我一个机会。我说我还是不懂什么机会，不过我知道什么叫‘喜欢的是你的优点而不是你’了。我说，希望以后能保持联系；她说，她会尽力，和我交流也算愉快。然后我们就挂了电话。”

 

内斯很困惑。“我不懂什么叫‘喜欢的是你的优点而不是你’。难道喜欢谁还喜欢对方的缺点？不过‘机会’我知道一点。她的意思是，你们两个对对方来说都不够好，或者，不够爱。话说她学什么的，哲学？怎么听起来神神叨叨的？”

 

“不是哲学，比哲学还神叨。主修梵语，辅修社会学，那门我也不知道它想讲啥的专业。”

 

“我的天啊。怪不得你说她特别能讲道理。”

 

两人笑了起来，又一次碰杯。这次两人把杯里的酒都喝光了，又要了一轮。

两个人聊了很多，聊了好几个月的分量。内斯向杰克吐槽自己的学弟，笨手笨脚又经常马虎把数据算错，害得他两次把大公式重新演算，还好现在好多了；杰克跟内斯抱怨，自己之前投出的简历都收到了回复，面试邀请收了一打，但是时间都错过了，他只能重新投简历的同时和这些寄信的企业联系，看还有没有面试机会。内斯笑着说，现在职位多，面试机会还是有的。他问杰克想去哪里，杰克说波士顿他很喜欢，可是工作机会最多的还是底特律。他问内斯学分修够了没有，博士申请怎么样了？内斯说带他硕士的教授愿意接着带他博士，学分这学期就够了。

 

天南地北无所不谈，内斯恍然觉得他很怀念。两人不知道喝了多少，时不时碰杯，空了就再来一轮。两人谈得尽兴，喝得忘了时间，等到调酒师告诉他们酒吧打烊他们才发现已经夜深。

\------------------------------------

回宿舍的路上两人都笑呵呵的。本来一边想说点什么，看到另一位不知道为什么就说不出来只顾着笑了。两人浑然不觉这气氛诡异，一直呵呵傻乐到分岔路口。

 

内斯第一次喝这么多酒，胃有点难受。他向杰克示意自己不舒服，然后贴着灯柱捂着胃部蹲了下来。杰克靠过来，关切地守着他。过了好一会儿，内斯觉得自己缓过来了，抬起头看见杰克鼻骨上的凸起。那是他留下的，内斯想起来，在那个湖边；他和杰克打了一架，他把杰克打到鼻子流血。

 

杰克看他抬起头来就抓着他的胳膊把他扶起来。内斯站定，鬼使神差地，抬起手来轻轻地用手指抚摸杰克鼻子上的小突起。

 

杰克一个激灵，酒醒了。他不知道内斯抽什么疯，不敢动。内斯轻轻揉了好一会儿，杰克忍不住了：“内斯你在做什么？”

 

内斯移动手指，轻轻捏着杰克的脸颊。杰克声音颤抖：“内斯你知道你在做什么吗？”

 

内斯看向杰克的眼睛，还是有点迷糊。他张了张嘴，但什么也没说出来；他往前走了一步，右手托着杰克的脸颊，鼻尖对着鼻尖。

 

杰克吻了上去。

 

他吮吸内斯的上唇，又把下唇搅了进来。杰克伸出舌头轻轻在口腔边缘绕圈，等到内斯呼吸粗重起来再把舌头伸进去，舔过对方口腔里的每一寸。期间内斯的舌头追过来，两人的舌头搅动交缠。良久，两人喘息着松开对方的舌头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。内斯看着杰克的眼睛，又吻了上去。

 

许久，杰克把鼻子埋在内斯肩窝，内斯把杰克抱紧。可能因为酒精，可能因为情动，杰克絮絮叨叨，内斯应着。

 

“我真的很讨厌你。”

 

“是，我确实惹人烦。”

 

“你就是个大傻逼。”

 

“我蠢透了。”

 

“可是我喜欢你。好多年。”

 

“我爱你，杰克。”

 

“我也爱你，内斯。”


	6. 出柜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有性冷淡一般的肉。

第二天，杰克抓住内斯的手，痉挛一般紧握。他告诉内斯，如果内斯昨天是一时冲动，请直接说明不要担心别的。内斯笑了。他揽过杰克的后脑吻他，轻捏杰克颈后安抚他。杰克放松下来，紧紧抱住内斯，像抱住了失而复得的珍宝。

 

杰克收到了好几份offer，最终选了一家波士顿的精密仪器公司，这家公司与波士顿好几所大学有合作关系。公司地址离哈佛不算太远，他在哈佛附近租了一间小公寓。他每天上班下班，学校和公司两不耽误。内斯那边的聚会和自己系里的聚会他仍旧极受欢迎，毕竟杰克一如既往地聪明有趣，大家又都希望从他这里了解一些相关却很难得到的信息。他白天上班，晚上和内斯约会，感觉除了上课变成了上班，他的生活没有太大变化。

 

因为离得近，内斯有时候会到杰克的小公寓，后来这里成为两人周末的去处。在这里，他们完成了很多次尝试：从互相用手解决问题，到用嘴取悦对方和自己。作为医生的儿子，杰克很早以前就查阅了关于肛交的资料，他认为这是可行的；但是内斯不愿意，他举出了各种理由说明这不可行，但最后被杰克的“实战”说服了。当杰克把内斯的胳膊压在床上，引导内斯进入自己身体的时候，内斯特别紧张，他很怕伤了杰克；但随着杰克在他身上起伏，分外享受并最后达到了高潮的样子，内斯也放下心来。后来，内斯也想尝试，在内斯的指导下空腹一天又做了灌肠，又被杰克扩张了整整一个小时才进入，不过最终结果很令人满意。自此，内斯在这方面开拓创新的劲头超过了杰克，他甚至从图书馆翻出了一本不知被谁压在书堆底下的《爱经》回来，后来那本书就放在杰克卧室的床头柜里。

\---------------------------------

杰克在和内斯交往初期就打电话告诉自己的母亲他和内斯的事情。伍尔夫医生受惊不小，但很快就接受了。毕竟是医生，她在医院里见过有着类似状况的人；她虽然遗憾杰克无法拥有正常的婚姻和家庭生活，但是鉴于自己的“正常”婚姻家庭也没让自己幸福，伍尔夫医生对这个没有什么执念。她只是对自己的儿子说，要好好对内斯，感情的事情可能不能一辈子，但是在一起的时候要忠诚也要负起责任。杰克在打电话之前真没想到会这么顺利，他哽咽着谢谢妈妈的理解和支持。伍尔夫医生让杰克下次回家把内斯领过来，她亲自下厨招待。杰克犹豫了，他小心翼翼地询问，妈妈能不能只负责冷盘和沙拉，其他部分还是杰克自己来做。伍尔夫医生笑着骂他“居然嫌弃自己妈妈的厨艺”，母子俩在笑声中挂了电话。

 

内斯一直没敢和家里说。家里也开始催他，电话里、信件里，话里话外都是有没有可心的女孩子。内斯一直说没有再找到；玛德琳叮嘱他多注意，有喜欢的就不要害羞；詹姆斯总是说，找自己喜欢的；现在不喜欢可以找适合发展的相处看看。

 

“适合发展的”，是什么意思？内斯回忆起依稀记得的关于中国婚俗的传言。不行，绝对不行。我就算和望远镜结婚也不要随便找个人。思前想后，内斯和杰克商量，圣诞节假期和自己父母说清楚，至少不能让他们自己选个妹子塞过来。杰克觉得内斯想得太多，这是美国，哪里还有那样把女儿送出去的家长？不过内斯坚持，杰克表示OK，只是说“做好心理准备”。

\------------------------------------------

这个圣诞节假期注定十分煎熬。

 

内斯和杰克搭乘同一班飞机回家，在机场李夫妇和伍尔夫医生一起接他们回家。车子一前一后，伍尔夫医生边开车边问杰克工作怎么样，生活怎么样。杰克说一切都好，内斯和他也很好；停了停，他告诉妈妈内斯决定跟父母坦白。伍尔夫医生沉默半晌，说“无论什么结果，你们只能一起面对”，还告诉杰克“我是站在你这边的”。杰克笑笑，说他能想到的所有结果他都想了相应对策，无论如何他会和内斯走下去。伍尔夫医生点点头，接着开车。两辆车一前一后地停下，两家人打了招呼，寒暄一番各回各家。

 

圣诞假期的第一天，李家四口在温暖的房间中度过。他们聚在客厅，各做各的事情。大家散漫地聊着天，内斯问汉娜的学业和生活，汉娜问内斯物理学女生有没有机会申请；玛德琳还是问内斯有没有喜欢的女孩子，詹姆斯装看报纸出耳朵听；内斯问詹姆斯学生留校任教经过怎样的程序，詹姆斯把自己的经历说了说；内斯问汉娜她确定学物理吗，如果确定联系校招负责人他可以帮忙，汉娜说自己再想想。太阳从东边转到了西边，这一天就这样悠闲地过去了。

 

第二天内斯去找杰克，杰克看了看他，主动说这事情不急，如果不想说那以后再说也没问题。内斯解释说他不想毁了整个假期，但还是要说的。他们拥抱了一下，约好晚上领着汉娜到伍尔夫家吃饭。

 

晚上杰克下厨，伍尔夫医生拌沙拉，他俩让汉娜和内斯坐着随便干点什么打发时间。汉娜轻车熟路安静看书，内斯非常不好意思想去帮忙，被杰克按住了。汉娜啥也没说，连头都没抬一下接着看书，等到吃饭的时候看完了一本；饭桌上汉娜主动谈起了自己看家里医学书时看不懂的几个单词，伍尔夫医生告诉她那是前列腺和睾丸素，还回答了汉娜关于器官作用和激素原理的问题。内斯和杰克手里拿着刀叉、嘴里塞着牛排不知道该说什么；他俩对视一眼，觉得这个话题确实不太适合在餐桌上谈，但是两位女士谈得兴致勃勃，也不好打断。内斯默默咽下牛排，觉得自己妹妹可能长得太快，而且，没想到她这么爱看专业书。他在脑内搜了一下波士顿的书店，打算买一些医学书籍寄给她。

 

晚饭在波澜不惊中结束了。杰克送内斯和汉娜回家，然后告辞。折返之前，内斯靠近杰克，重重地捏了捏他的肩膀。杰克微笑，转身离开。

\------------------------------------------

内斯和父母坦白的那天，天气很好。

 

一大清早，内斯穿着正装下来。汉娜看了一眼内斯，回到房间把自己书包拿下楼来，放在自己的小空间里。两人坐在饭桌前等早餐端上来，安静而闲适。

 

对于李夫妇来说，这是难得的假期里美好的一天。天气很不错，詹姆斯甚至想着要不要一家人开车去兜风。不过他注意到了自己儿子的忐忑不安。吃罢早餐，内斯和汉娜把餐具收拾下去以后，内斯对詹姆斯和玛德琳说：“爸爸，妈妈，我有话要和你们说。”

 

詹姆斯和玛德琳对视一眼。詹姆斯坐正，点头示意内斯接着说。内斯吸了口气又吐了一半，说道：“我没有喜欢的女孩子。但是我有喜欢的男孩子，他也喜欢我。我们已经在一起了。”

 

内斯强迫自己不要低头，鼓起勇气看着自己父亲的眼睛。詹姆斯面无表情，看起来没有情绪。“谁？和谁？”

 

“杰克。杰克·伍尔夫。”

 

桌子猛地被詹姆斯掀翻了，“嗙”地一声巨响倒在内斯面前。内斯下意识躲了一下，但没有动地方。他一直看着自己的父亲。

 

“多长时间了？”

 

“一年多了。”

 

内斯眼看着自己的父亲脸色发白。他嘴里说出两个音节：“Gui Xia”，内斯没听清楚。他刚想询问，只见自己的父亲用力晃了晃脑袋，对着内斯说“滚出去”。内斯愣住了，心里一酸，眼泪控制不住流了下来。他刚想再说几句话，无论安慰还是争取，但被汉娜牵住了右手。汉娜把她的书包从小空间拽出来，拉着内斯的手向房门走去。快走到的时候，詹姆斯反应过来，质问汉娜她这是在做什么。

 

“你让我们滚出去。”汉娜理直气壮。

 

“我没让你……”詹姆斯的声音从房间里传出来，但后半句内斯听不到了。汉娜当着自己父亲母亲的面，摔上了自己家的房门。

\------------------------------------------------

内斯被汉娜拽着走。汉娜走得很快，快得内斯需要快步加小跑才能跟上她。走了一会儿内斯知道汉娜要去哪里。她要去湖边。

 

那个把一切结束又让一切开始的湖边。

 

汉娜在湖边站定，松开了内斯的手。她把书包扔到脚边。良久，兄妹二人看着湖水，什么也没说。

 

“莉迪亚刚去世的时候，我就想过，”汉娜开口，“如果她能活过来，我不会在乎她是不是和女孩子在一起。她开心就好。甚至她想嫁给杰克也没关系；如果杰克答应了，我把杰克揍一顿就好了。”她气喘吁吁，眼圈发红。  
内斯对这件事情的进展完全没有概念。他设想了父母好几种可能的反应，还有自己可以采取的对策，但都没有把汉娜考虑进去。结果汉娜让事情有了变化，具体是变得简单还是变得复杂，内斯不知道。他静静地看着湖水，和汉娜一起为自己的姐妹祈祷。

 

过了一会儿，他大脑反应出了一点不对。“汉娜”，他问自己的妹妹，“什么叫‘甚至莉迪亚想嫁给杰克’？还有，你为什么要揍杰克？”

 

汉娜像是第一天认识自己的哥哥。她看着内斯，似乎想问“你在说什么”。她眼睛转了转，对内斯说：“他和你在一起了，我不会揍他了。你不用担心这个。”

 

“我不是担心这个。”内斯愚钝地说。“为什么‘想嫁给杰克’排在‘和女生一起’后面？你对杰克有什么意见吗？”

 

汉娜一脸不可置信。“哥哥，你不知道吗？”她观察着内斯的表情：“天啊，内斯。你居然……”她转过头看湖面，又抬头望天。

 

内斯感觉自己被妹妹鄙视了，还不知道原因。他艰难地开口：“你愿意解释一下吗，汉娜？”

 

汉娜把视角转为平视，看着湖里的船。“杰克喜欢你很多年了。很多年。还记得你护着莉迪亚从沙滩回家吗？”汉娜转头看内斯边回忆边点头，“至少从那个时候起，他就喜欢你了。”

 

她对内斯讲述了那天她看到的，杰克对内斯的爱意，真挚、强烈并且绝望。内斯觉得他的大脑受到了冲击，就像听到外星人的讯息一样，难以置信。

 

“可-可-他-他一直讨厌我。”内斯结结巴巴地辩驳。

 

“是你讨厌他。”汉娜无奈地说。“他真没跟你说过他喜欢你多长时间妈？”

 

内斯机械地摇头。“没有。”

 

汉娜叹气，拍自己哥哥的肩。“他太爱你了。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

汉娜和内斯在河边坐了一上午，中午到杰克家吃饭。他俩远远看到杰克在门口焦急地转悠，看到内斯走过来满脸欣喜。内斯走过来紧紧抱住杰克，杰克楞了一下，看了眼汉娜。汉娜眨眨眼睛，嘴角翘了一下又收回，把身体转向另一边。

 

午饭在伍尔夫家吃。下午在伍尔夫家度过。汉娜的书包里有好几本书，她吃过午饭很自然地缩在沙发下边看书。内斯不禁想着她知道多久了，她是怎么知道他要向父母坦白的。想想几天前伍尔夫家的晚饭，汉娜可能在用自己的方式暗示他们她清楚并且不介意。汉娜的反应让内斯重新开始审视自己的妹妹；他感觉自己错过了她的成长，但欣慰她长成了这么出色的人。

 

吃过晚饭，汉娜告辞。她让内斯在杰克家住下，自己回去探探父母的口风。内斯和杰克送汉娜出门，汉娜深深吸了一口气，向不远处的自己家走去。

 

晚上杰克和内斯睡在一张床上，什么也没做，拥抱着睡着了。

 

汉娜回到家的时候，家里一团漆黑。这么晚了还没开灯？汉娜把客厅灯打开，发现母亲坐在沙发上；而父亲，还坐在椅子上，没有动地方。翻倒的餐桌还在原来的位置。

 

詹姆斯看着地面，脸上带着愤怒、悲伤、耻辱，以及感觉被背叛的神情。他不看汉娜，也不说话。汉娜看看自己的父亲，又看看自己坐在沙发上的母亲。玛德琳对她笑笑，轻轻摇头。汉娜明白了，决定收拾收拾回屋睡觉。

 

她俯身把翻倒的餐桌扶正。餐桌有点沉，她费劲地挪着。詹姆斯突然问道：“他在哪儿？”

 

汉娜把四脚朝天扳回四脚站立。“他今天晚上不回来。”

 

“他不想回来了？他以后都不回来了？”

 

“他今天回来，您又得让他滚出去。他不想费这二遍事了。”汉娜嘴里说着不合时宜的俏皮话，故意用了轻松戏谑的语气。她抬着、托着、拽着，终于把对他来说太沉的餐桌放回了原位。

 

她抬起头，气喘着擦去几滴汗，却发现父亲在看她。她勇敢地与他对视，对面却又退缩了，恢复成她开灯时的表情。她看着父亲，判断今天没什么话说了，就道了“晚安”，向母亲挥挥手，上楼去了。

\------------------------------------

詹姆斯觉得自己的人生遭到了又一次重大打击，仅次于莉迪亚去世和玛德琳离家。内斯说他和男人一起生活，还特别坦然不以为耻。他一直以为“同性恋”离他的生活很远；他听说过“死变态”、“鸡奸”，也知道传闻中上帝诅咒同性恋的证据：获得性免疫缺陷综合征，HIV。他依稀记得自己还在中国的时候，自己家哪支的女性亲属哭诉自己丈夫有了“契兄弟”。詹姆斯不信上帝，不信鬼神；他只是觉得羞耻，为内斯也为自己。他想象着内斯被议论、被嘲讽、被敌视、被打压，甚至被警察抓起来……他被自己的想象压得喘不过气来。

 

还有汉娜。汉娜也开始不听话了，居然敢摔他和玛德琳的门。而且明显汉娜支持她哥哥。真是傻丫头——她以为这是好事？她以为这很光彩？她知不知道这回让她哥哥的路走得更加艰难……詹姆斯摇摇头。他下定决心，即使很难成功，他也要把自己儿子劝回来。杰克是个好孩子，错就错在他不是女孩。

 

汉娜已经去睡了。詹姆斯从椅子上坐起来，腰酸背痛。他看了一眼沙发，发现玛德琳还在那里，已经睡着了。詹姆斯想了一下，回去抱了一床被子给她盖上，自己回屋睡了。

\------------------------------------------

接下来的两天，汉娜吃了早饭就背书包出去，晚上要睡觉了才回来。李夫妇没有阻拦也没有询问，家里弥漫着诡异的气氛。终于，大炸弹引爆的第三天，也是圣诞假期的倒数第二天，詹姆斯让汉娜传个话，他们晚上想和内斯还有杰克一起吃个饭，聊一聊。

 

詹姆斯生了好几天闷气。玛德琳想跟他聊聊这件事，但他不愿说。他让汉娜传话的那天上午，玛德琳很严肃地跟詹姆斯谈了自己的想法。她说，首先，内斯是认真的。她说内斯认真得就像他要学天体物理看星星。其次，她不想再干涉孩子们喜欢什么不喜欢什么了。她说，不管是专业、衣服、饰品、书籍还是恋爱，她都不想再干涉孩子喜欢什么。

 

玛德琳的想法对詹姆斯打击很大。他问她，有没有想过内斯将来怎么办？要是别人知道了怎么办？要是被警察抓起来怎么办！？人无远虑，必有近忧！玛德琳并不买账。她说，杰克是好孩子，分手也只是好聚好散，谁没谈过几次恋爱？且不说远虑是什么，她只知道要是现在把那两个人拆开，内斯就再也不会笑了。她说，内斯要是再也不回家了，她就跟着自己儿子到波士顿去。

 

詹姆斯想好的说辞被玛德琳撅得七零八落。他生气地开车出去，晚饭之前才回来。回来什么都不说，就沉着一张脸。

\---------------------------------------

对于内斯来说，在杰克家的这几天是暴风雨之前的宁静。他知道父亲会和他谈，但他不知道谈什么也不知道什么时候谈。杰克安抚他，说无论如何他会在他身边一起面对。他还详尽地想内斯梳理了他的收入、兼职计划及理财计划，还有职业规划，表示至少内斯读完博士的钱他出得起。内斯又好笑又感动，眼圈发红又不好意思，推着杰克说自己读博士也有收入。杰克翻了个白眼，还没来得及说话就被内斯掀到地上，两人在沙发那边打闹了好一会儿。

 

汉娜的看书计划没有受到任何影响。她完全沉浸在伍尔夫医生借给她的人体器官图谱里了。

 

汉娜传话过来晚上一起吃饭聊一聊，点名杰克也要去。内斯打算熨一熨自己穿出来的正装，杰克翻出了自己面试大学时的衣服。汉娜看着他俩，说很可能不穿正装更好，但内斯发现自己除了穿出来的这套衣服没有其他的衣服了；他这两天都穿得杰克的衣服。汉娜思考了一下，建议内斯还穿这套衣服；杰克就别穿正装了，领结领带也不要带，穿得正常就好。“你俩要穿成去教堂的样子，爸爸估计更生气。”汉娜诚恳地说。内斯和杰克同意，两人沉默地开始准备。

 

詹姆斯异常严肃，晚饭在沉默中进行。玛德琳下厨做了一顿丰盛的晚餐，汉娜吃得特别香。内斯和杰克尝不出什么味道，尤其杰克，他全部的注意力都用在“手不要抖”上了。吃完饭，内斯、杰克和汉娜把盘子碗刀叉收拾下去，回到餐桌前等詹姆斯发话。

 

詹姆斯没有发火也没有谴责。他讲起了自己的事情，有些连玛德琳都没听过。他说自己很小被带到美国，父母一辈子也没学会英语；他说自己努力学习成绩优异但永远无法融进集体；他说自己的母亲迫于生计每天工作，他发誓等他有能力不会让家里的女人辛苦工作；他说自己本来可能留任哈佛，但是校方选了其他人。他谈起了这么些年他听到的议论，他收到的目光，他感受到的压力，他的无可奈何。他说，除了这个家，他从未感到自己属于哪里，但这个家也曾受到重创差点分崩离析。他甚至讲了自己出轨的事情，当时他在想什么又为什么，玛德琳又怎么原谅了他。

 

最后，他问内斯：“我感受的这些，你肯定有所感受。毕竟你黑发黑眼黄皮肤，其他人不会把你当美国人看。这才只是因为人种。你想到过你和男人在一起有多不同吗？就算你们不公开，你想到过不结婚有多少风言风语吗？你想在学术圈发展；学术圈是个多么封闭的圈子，风评和团体是多么重要，你知道吗？这些你都考虑过吗？”

 

内斯还沉浸在自己父亲的故事里。在他的印象里，父亲是不变的。永远不爱说话，对内斯的人脉和交际能力有执念，但自己永远做不好这两点。有时候会莫名其妙发脾气，不解释原因也不道歉，但是过后总会用行动表示歉意。他觉得自己的父亲像岩石，一直都是这个样子；但当父亲剖白自己，讲述自己的人生经历之后，内斯才发现，岩石上的每一条脉络都有它的成因。

 

内斯起身，紧紧拥抱了自己的父亲。詹姆斯并不习惯，但他努力回抱了内斯。分开后詹姆斯满脸期待地看着内斯，但内斯，遗憾但坚定地，摇了摇头。

 

詹姆斯明白，他无法把内斯拉回正轨了。他颓废地支起手肘，双手揉着面部，努力控制自己不让眼泪流出来。然后他看向杰克。

 

杰克在思考。他之前知道种族歧视一直存在，但他没想到这么严重。也就是说，凭着内斯的成绩和成果，他也很可能留不了哈佛也留不了波士顿。他知道内斯的遗憾是没上太空，毕生所愿是看星星研究天体物理。他思考着，规划着自己未来的路，想着怎样能赚到更多的钱，积攒更多的工作经验，跳槽到另一个地方怎样重新开始。他思考着，直到内斯戳了戳他的胳膊，他回过神来看到詹姆斯正看着他。

 

杰克清清嗓子。“我唯一称得上执念的，只有内斯。和他在一起我怎么样都可以。钱可以赚，工作可以换，反正我喜欢机械，机械工作不难找也好赚钱。住在哪里我无所谓，只要在一起就好。我很喜欢内斯为自己的梦想努力的样子，我愿意以我的力量支持他。”

 

说罢，杰克把自己之前考虑的和刚刚考虑的人生规划竹筒倒豆子一般一条条说了出来。内斯眼眶又发红了，他觉得自己这几天真多愁善感。玛德琳在笑，汉娜听得入了迷，詹姆斯叹了口气。

 

“你们选的路，你们就走下去吧。内斯，你记住：别想太简单。杰克，你的事情我无权插嘴。只有一件事：你们要是觉得累了，就散了。不要想着证明给我看，我不感兴趣。我见过丈夫找男人的妻子；你们过你们的生活，不要祸害别人，这是我对你们的唯一要求。”

 

内斯和杰克点头答应；这也是他们自己本身的原则。詹姆斯要求内斯回来住，明天两家分开去机场。说罢他上楼，玛德琳请杰克离开。内斯和杰克拥抱了一下，时间稍微长了点；在玛德琳的注视下，他和汉娜把杰克送到院子门口，杰克和他们挥手告别。


	7. 结婚

2015年6月26日，美国最高法院以5：4一票优势，宣布全美同性恋婚姻合法。LGBT组织欢呼雀跃。

 

李教授路上开车没看新闻没买报纸，到了办公室才知道这个消息。他带的博士生特别兴奋地给李教授看网页新闻，噼里啪啦说了一大堆，末了意味深长地对着自己的教授眨眨眼睛，蹦蹦跳跳出去了。

 

李教授仔细回忆了一下自己的博士生的资料。嗯，32岁，男，经由斯坦福大学三位教授推荐到哈佛攻读。天天在观测室里泡着。

 

青春，真好。过了30还能这么青春，再好不过了。李教授呷一口咖啡，微笑着在他博士生的论文上加了两条修改意见。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

在办公室坐了一天，李教授下班开车回家。从博士毕业到现在搬了几次家，最终定在了别墅区。“你书太多了”，杰克半真半假地抱怨过，“我也想住得离哈佛近，但你要看自己的书还出门去另一套公寓怎么着？不行。谁叫你买这么多书，你就牺牲半小时的懒觉时间吧。”内斯没办法，一边嘟囔着“我不睡懒觉我习惯很好”收了杰克几个白眼，一边去车行订了一辆通勤小车。这辆车也开了十年了，内斯打算最近换一辆。

 

杰克在克林顿当政第二个任期辞职创业，利用自己的专业和人脉创建了一家面向高精尖的机械零件生产公司，用自己的技术闯出了市场，赚了不少钱。之后碰到911，杰克接了一个军方项目的子项，签了几厘米的保密协议换来了几十厘米的大额美钞。之后杰克再没接军方的订单，看准市场开发了一批面向天文爱好者的家用便携立式望远镜，在市区可以多看两个星等的星星；后来又开发了便携式望远镜，可以放背包里、挂在脖子上，抢占先机大赚了一笔。等便携望远镜的风头过了，杰克卖了公司，宣布自己退休了。他优哉游哉地在院子里建了一间工作室，时不时搞点小发明，申请个实用新型再卖掉。内斯有时候很羡慕，不过看看自己铺在卧室天花板的星图，他还是决定待在一个可以无限使用大型观测望远镜且可以使用超级计算机的地方。

 

内斯开车路过商场，动了点心思。他跑去买了点东西，为了掩饰又买了几本书，还有几块面包。等他开车回到家，请来的厨师已经做好饭离开了，杰克摆好刀叉坐在餐桌旁边等他。

 

内斯把书和蛋糕放在厨房凳子上，杰克挑眉，把面包挪到流理台上。他把面包纸袋密封好放入冰箱冷藏室，招呼内斯洗手吃饭。

 

饭桌上两人没怎么说话。杰克问内斯买了什么书，内斯没答上来，自己又去翻看才告诉杰克。杰克没说什么，吃完饭内斯按照约定收拾餐桌洗洗涮涮，杰克去客厅看电视。

 

当杰克调到《星际迷航：寻找斯波克》的时候，内斯拿着小盒子从厨房出来，在沙发前单膝跪下：“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

 

杰克抓过戒指戴在左手无名指上，又把内斯压倒在地板上仔仔细细亲吻。

 

过了好久，内斯才和杰克坐在沙发上。杰克把内斯那个戒指要了过来，认认真真给他戴上。内斯把他和杰克的左手叠在一起拍了张照片，发给汉娜。

 

杰克眉开眼笑轻咬内斯的耳朵，问他怎么想的。内斯说，他带的博士生早上给他看新闻，晚上他开车回家路过商场想起商场里有首饰店，就去了。杰克看着内斯，说本来他打算过几天出门买戒指的，没想到这次被你抢先。内斯沉默，过一会儿很难为情地看着地板，说自己总得主动一次做点什么吧。杰克觉得好笑，你在乎这个？我都不在乎你还在乎？那你今天晚上要不要主动？内斯扫了杰克一眼，没什么表情，只是一把把杰克抱起，公主抱走到卧室，把杰克扔在床上。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

内斯向学院递交了请假单，时间为下周一，理由：申请结婚登记。几个关系好的教授都来祝贺，自己带得博士生推推搡搡跑过来唱了一首歌，唱得还不错。第二天内斯带了喜糖发给系里的同事还有自己的学生，抱歉地告诉大家“没有婚礼”。那个当初给内斯看新闻的博士生哀嚎着，说这样总感觉不正式，边说边眨眼睛；内斯说他就是想闹婚礼，他撇撇嘴整个人趴了桌子，不过终于消停了。

 

周一天气不太好，不过拦不住这两位的热情。一大早杰克把内斯弄醒起床穿衣，内斯把车速压在了市区开车的最高时速。8点两人准时到达市政厅，停好车以后开始排队。可能过了最急切的那几天，排在他们前面的也就七对，很快就到他们了。

 

负责登记的官员看着很开心，他祝福内斯和杰克。他要求两人出示身份证件，填涂申请表并当场签名；主持宣誓仪式以后，他宣布两人正式结为夫夫。

 

内斯和杰克拿着材料，笑呵呵走出去。两人临时决定到内斯侄子的学校看一看。这次杰克开车，内斯在学校附近挑了份礼物。

 

到那里是下午，内斯和汉娜联系过，下午学校有场足球赛。内斯和杰克到观众席上观看球赛，场上奔跑的自家侄子看到的他们，特别兴奋地冲他们挥手。球赛很精彩，内斯侄子进了好几个球。结束以后，孩子跑过来和他们拥抱，听说他们登记结婚了以后高兴得把自己舅舅抱起来转了好几圈。

 

侄子坐舅舅的车，把等在校车下车点的汉娜接回家。汉娜和杰克下厨，做了三菜一汤，吃完以后内斯和侄子刷碗收拾厨房。晚饭以后一家四口聊聊天，内斯和玛德琳视频告诉她，他已经和杰克登记结婚了。玛德琳特别开心，让内斯把照片发到护士手机上，她好好看看。

 

然后，内斯和杰克回家。过了一晚上，内斯回学校销假上班。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

这是内斯和杰克，值得纪念但又平平淡淡的一天。

 

内斯很喜欢。杰克也是。


	8. 太空

2035年7月12日，杰克•伍尔夫在睡梦中安然逝去，享年73岁。

内斯醒来后发现杰克已经去世了。拥在怀里的身体没了呼吸，没了心跳，没了温度，也无法再回应内斯的呼唤。内斯在杰克唇上印下一吻，打电话给自己的家庭医生。医生过来，开具了死亡证明，内斯又打电话给殡葬公司。这是他们几年前就商议好的。

做完了这些，内斯呆呆地抱着被子，把头靠在杰克身上。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

殡葬公司来过又走了。杰克也永远离开了这栋房子。内斯打电话给汉娜，汉娜说马上过来。内斯说不用，你身体也不好；汉娜说自己还没弱到不能打车，随后挂了电话。

汉娜赶过来的时候，看到内斯躺在客厅的茶几下面，沙发旁。他穿着袜子，拖鞋脱在不远处。汉娜恍惚，觉得看见了小时候的自己；她走过去叫内斯，内斯抬起手来和妹妹打了招呼。汉娜在另一侧沙发坐下，默默地陪着他。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

中午，汉娜订了沙拉外卖作为午饭，两人默默吃完。吃完以后，内斯在汉娜的眼神鼓励下，拨通了杰克律师的电话。

律师接了电话，对杰克的去世表示遗憾和哀悼，并与内斯越好下午见面公布遗嘱。

挂了电话，汉娜慢慢挪过去，抱住内斯：“你想哭就哭出来吧。”内斯没有出声，眼泪一滴一滴打在地毯上。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

下午，律师到了。杰克没有任何直系或旁系在世，所以他那边没有可能相关的继承人。内斯这边，也没有和杰克的直系和旁系继承人（除了内斯自己），所以只有内斯一个人和律师一起查看遗嘱。

杰克选择的方式为律师见证。即两位律师一起，证明杰克阅读了自己的遗嘱并在遗嘱上签名并填写日期，折叠放入信封并封好再在封口处签名并填写日期。律师给内斯看了杰克的委托书和律师见证文书，并把封好的遗嘱文件交给内斯。

内斯核对文件，没有问题，他把两份文件放到一边。然后，他拿起裁纸刀，轻轻地、温柔地裁开了遗嘱信封。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

遗嘱

致相关人：

我，杰克·伍尔夫，以我在医学或法律上的死亡为条件，对我的财产进行以下分配：

一、登记于我名下的所有专利，从死亡之日起停止缴纳年费，待其自然到期进入公有领域。

二、书房工作台的左边第二个带锁抽屉里的蓝色信封，归我的丈夫内森·李所有。

三、我的其他财产归我的丈夫内森·李所有，由他自由处置。

四、我死后，遗体制作成钻石，最终成果由我的丈夫内森·李处置。

立遗嘱人：杰克·伍尔夫

2030年3月10日

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

遗嘱有点奇怪，内斯想。为什么把那个抽屉单列出来作为第二条，还用第三条和第四条暗示蓝色信封最好不要内斯“自由处置”？不管怎样，先去看看那个抽屉的再说。内斯这么想着，向律师道谢，与他道别，并把他送出大门。随后，他去找等在旁边房间的汉娜，说明了情况。汉娜觉得遗嘱上的话不同寻常，她和内斯一起找到医嘱中的那个抽屉。

工作台很好找。只有一个抽屉上了锁。汉娜翻着周围想找钥匙，内斯直接把电钻抓了出来。看着汉娜一脸难以置信及受伤的表情，内斯尴尬地解释既然杰克强调了上锁那他就不会留钥匙在外面，这个锁就是要被暴力破坏的。他指给汉娜，其他的工具都在箱子里，只有这个电钻，被放在旁边的抽屉里。汉娜半信半疑；她又在旁边找了一圈钥匙，无果。她也知道杰克不会刁难内斯，就相信了内斯并向旁边挪了几步，示意内斯动手。

内斯钻了几下就把锁头钻掉了。他把电钻收好，把抽屉拉开。抽屉里躺着三个蓝色信封，颜色深浅不一。内斯和汉娜对视一眼，两脸无奈，把三个信封取了出来。

他们到客厅，用刚才裁开遗嘱的裁纸刀把三个信封裁开。第一个，接近黑色的蓝信封里，装着一份合同和一张显示已付的发票。这是把去世的人制作成钻石的订单，内斯看了一眼，把它装起来放在一边。第二个是深蓝色，里面放着一张精心折好的信纸。内斯小心翼翼把信纸完好无损地拆开，看到杰克亲手书写的“亲爱的内斯”就酸了鼻子，赶紧把信纸扣过来。他缓了一缓，裁开了第三个信封。

第三个信封是如同晴朗天空一般的湛蓝色，内斯看着它想起了杰克的蓝色瞳仁。他定了定神，倒出了一个浅棕色的小信封。

内斯手一抖，瞬间被回忆淹没。他想起杰克不止一次，用语言或者行动表达过他对内斯棕色眼睛的喜爱。亲吻的时候杰克会哄着、求着内斯看着他；做//爱的时候杰克总是赞美他的眼睛和耳廓还有锁骨；甚至，杰克在30多岁的时候写过一首诗，堆砌华丽的辞藻描摹内斯的眼睛，内斯发现的时候两人都臊得脸红。（就是番外二那首）

想起这些内斯眼圈红了。他控制住情绪，缓缓把棕色信封裁开。

两份文件。一份折了三折，抬头是合同。第二份是空白的确认书。内斯打开合同，甲方是杰克，乙方是蓝色起源。内斯知道这家公司，这家公司居然用几十年的时间，把简易载人航天商业化、常规化了。他仔细看合同，看到服务内容为：于乙方收到确认书之时起八年内，将甲方或甲方指定自然人送入太空并提供以下项目，一二三四五。

太空？内斯不知道能说什么。千言万语，都凝固在记忆里挑战者号爆炸的电视直播画面。那场爆炸，结束了一架航天飞机和七位优秀宇航员的生命，也终结了内斯的太空梦。也因为这场爆炸，杰克向内斯表白，两人兜兜转转最后走到了一起，度过了幸福的一生。内斯想起了几句中国谚语，发音含义都模糊不清了，但绕来绕去都是“destiny”。内斯陷在回忆里忘记了周围的一切，直到汉娜轻敲桌子，内斯从回忆里出来。

内斯把第二个信封拆出的信翻过来。

一一一一一一一一一一一一

亲爱的内斯：

如果你看到这封信，说明我还是比你早一步离开这个世界。真可惜，我曾经发誓照顾你一生一世，但可能还是差了那么一点。

不要悲伤，内斯。你和我，都已平安步入老年，即使明天去世，也算尽了人类的正常寿命。只是我不甘心；和你在一起的日子太美好，过得太快，我还没过够就要计划离开以后的事情。我不信神，你也不信；我清楚地知道人死后万事皆空，尘归尘，土归土。在这个时候，我分外希望真有个天堂或者地狱。我先到那里，我会等你，等你找到我，或者我去找你。我会认出你，就像千百次在哈佛校园，千百次在小镇学校，千百次在你的窗前。

人老了，过去的事情总会一遍一遍在眼前掠过。莉迪亚，汉娜，你的父母，我的母亲，湖水，泳池，学校。哈佛，挑战者号，酒吧，你，还有我。莉迪亚是你心中永远的遗憾，也是我的遗憾，但是这遗憾没有办法弥补；太空是你的遗憾，我很欣慰，我找到了一种方式可以弥补些许。

蓝色起源研究这个已经几十年了。他们经历了整整两轮经济衰退和经济崛起，居然维持住了一个高标准的研发团队，真不知道怎么坚持下来的。这是我唯一信任的一家商业太空旅行机构，我在它宣布投入商业试用的时候就联系预定位置了，就是前几周。但是他们无法保证他们的设备的安全，接洽我的人说这现在的安全性跟二氧化碳车差不多。她建议我等一等，毕竟技术难题几年内有望突破。于是，我以支付当时定价的150%为条件，留下了一个8年的延时，当他们的设备安全性测评和乙醇汽车差不多的时候再联系我。

原谅我的私心，内斯。我不想像你看着挑战者号一样看你离去。我希望我能在坚实的地面上看着你凯旋归来，跟我抱怨地球引力真得很烦人。我想和你一起，抱怨身体不好骨头松了越来越不愿意动，安安稳稳在睡梦中去世。我不想看着你融入一团火球，飞到我永远追不上的地方。

我也在想，你这方面的消息远比我灵通，为什么你一直没有提过。或者你觉得那不再是遗憾了，或者你在顾虑我。无论如何，我都非常感激。

希望我有机会看你乘坐的航天飞机起飞再降落；如果没有赶上，就是蓝色起源研发的速度赶不上我衰老的速度了。如果我真的先你一步，那么请你自行决定是否前往太空。

请求你，即使你不去，也不要把这个机会让给别人。这是我为你准备的礼物。

内斯，我爱你。我不愿用我和你相处的时光换任何事物。我愿意倾尽所有换来和你在一起的一生。我知道，你也是。我心愿已足，甚至有些愧疚和担忧，怕是我睡梦中献出了灵魂才能如愿以偿。

“不知道魔鬼什么时候取走浮士德的灵魂”；我希望那一天能远一些，远到我可以看你平安归来。

你挚爱也爱你的丈夫

杰克·伍尔夫

2030年3月5日

一一一一一一一一一一一一

内斯老泪纵横。杰克……得寸进尺。内斯知道蓝色起源宣布商业试用的事情，他二十年前作为顾问和那家合作过一段时间，合作结束以后蓝色起源也会定期发邮件给他。他喜欢看他们的研究，但从没想过尝试。他老了，他也舍不得杰克。

但是杰克……内斯想着，你为什么不说呢。你不想看我回不来；没准我可以带着你一起去，这样我们总能在一起了。

不过，无论如何，我们都会在一起的。无论天堂还是地狱，这次，我会去找你。我会在你认出我以前，找到你。

内斯擦干眼泪，拨通了电话。

一一一一一一一一一一一一

与蓝色起源的联系很顺利。当年的经手人现在已经升为市场部主管，她笑着说她记得这个订单。她很快安排了内斯的太空旅行，三个月之后的窗口期。

内斯先主持了杰克的葬礼，来了很多人。然后他去做了钻石，选了蓝色。不大的一颗，看起来非常美。他把这颗钻石做成戒指，戴在左手中指上，陪着他当年买的结婚戒指。

内斯坚持戴着两枚戒指上太空，经过争取，蓝色起源同意了。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

星空璀璨。

望远镜看不到这么多星星。确切地说，望远镜无法在一次观测中看到这么多星星。因为亮度差别太大，只能多次观测再合成，但效果总是不如裸眼。

如果望远镜有人眼的精度就好了，内斯想。他又想到杰克，胸中一阵绞痛。他想动一动缓解一下，但他穿着太空服。他只能深吸几口气，等这一阵儿过去。

终于，他和其他人一起脱下太空服，站在开阔的观景台前。解说员轻声细语地解说着内斯烂熟于心的要点，内斯没有听。他仔细地、认真地看着观景外的景色，他知道这是这是仅有的一次。

太空视角的地球，好美。蓝色的水域和白色的云朵叠加在一起，分外宁静。陆地深深浅浅不同颜色，人类的造物看不清楚，但是足够让人知道这是人类能够对抗自然的力量。作为静态，作为时间和空间的截面，眼前的地球美好得超出想象。作为历史进程中的……内斯第一次觉得，这已经和他没有关系了。他要走了，他要抱着一丝渺茫的希望去找内斯了，毕竟对于不信神的人的惩罚也是有个地方的，不是吗？

内斯把眼睛从地球上移开，把目光投向星星。他为这些星星贡献了自己的一生，自忖从未后悔也有一些研究成果，足矣。他想起自己第一次在电视上看到太空的时候，想起了莉迪亚，想起了自己的家，之前的和之后的。他贪婪地看着眼前的璀璨星空，欣赏着这纯粹的美。

解说员宣布时间到了，请他们体验下一个项目。内斯请求放弃其他项目，他想多看一会儿星空。解说员并不惊讶，她麻利地拿出一份文件请内斯签名，内斯看也没看就照做了。接下来的时间，内斯久久坐在观景台前，看着星空，看看地球，直到整个项目结束。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

回程和去程一样顺利。来接他的是汉娜的孙子，一个年轻的小伙子。他笑着说妹妹本来也要来，想听第一手资料，但是被考试困住了。他问内斯要不要晚上一起吃饭， 内斯说好。

没想到汉娜订了个米其林三星。她说还好，提前两个月还挺好订的。内斯问汉娜，你怎么知道我会答应。汉娜挑挑眉毛，你不来我们也照样吃。内斯笑了，笑得很开心；他拉过汉娜的手，汉娜很开心地被他抱着。

这是内斯印象里一家人聚得最齐的一次。汉娜和她的丈夫，汉娜的儿子儿媳，汉娜丈夫的儿子儿媳，汉娜的孙子孙女。大家都把他当作凯旋归来的英雄，有一位还划着桌子上的显示屏，给内斯看“最年长太空旅行挑战者”的新闻，内斯笑而不语。汉娜的孙女，家里最小的孩子，缠着他问太空什么样子。内斯想了想，答道：“超出目前摄影和观测所能表达的范围。对比度特别强烈，非常美。”他摸了摸孩子的头，很认真地对她说：“有机会，自己去看一看吧。”

她兴奋地说“好”，她的父母在她后面交换了一个无奈又欣喜的眼神。这很不错，内斯想。希望她能得偿所愿。

这是一顿美好的晚餐，家庭聚会其乐融融。内斯想到杰克，却不那么难过，他隐隐预感到了什么。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

三个月以后，内斯去世。和杰克一样，他是在床上，在睡梦中去世的。

家庭聚会以后，内斯订了电话确认服务。每天10点一次，16点一次。所以在当天10:30，汉娜接到了电话。她让自己的继子，一个刚赶完稿子的自由职业者，去内斯那里看看。

紧接着就是葬礼。葬礼不大，但也来了不少人，主要是内斯的同事和学生。内斯和杰克合葬在一起。

墓志铭是内斯自己想的。半年前杰克的葬礼，内斯冥思苦想也不知道该怎么写，毕竟杰克对他来说是矛盾的统一体。后来他想到自己的状况，决定写个对话体。杰克的墓志铭：“我是天才但你看不出来。”内斯的是：“别瞎说，我能看出来。”

你要活着你肯定气疯了，内斯撇撇嘴。反正你不会知道，要是真知道了……来呀，来找我算账呀。

两座墓碑就这样一起摆在墓园里，沉默地抵抗着风吹雨打和温暖的太阳。刚开始每年都会有人送花看望，有个女孩子还会说很多话。后来，几年来一次。再后来，过了不知道多长时间，没有人再来了。只有两座墓碑陪伴着彼此。

没有人知道内斯和杰克有没有在某个地方再度相遇。这种想法是对活着的人的慰藉，不是对已过世之人的。阳光风雨打在这两座墓碑上；在它们湮没以后，希望人类还能望着星空，离那些星星更近一些。

一一End. 正文完。


	9. 番外一 执拗父子

故事发生在20世纪90年代初，艾滋病恐慌甚嚣尘上的时候。

 

此时内斯已经从哈佛博士毕业，以博士后的身份跟着自己的老师做研究，论文发了几篇但都没什么反应。杰克升职了，公司地位和业绩逐渐稳定，但也逐渐感觉自己无法更进一步。

 

汉娜在哥伦比亚大学学习医学，兼修美国文学，这是她在自己两个爱好之间所作的选择和妥协。课业繁重，实习机会难得，汉娜上大学以后，还有其他原因，圣诞节假期从未回家。

 

遗憾的是，内斯也没再回家。

 

不是因为他忙，也不是因为杰克忙。杰克经常加班、出差，但圣诞节假期还是可以保证的。内斯确实要赶期刊截稿日，但没哪个期刊的截稿日卡在圣诞节——审稿人也是要过节的。他们每年圣诞假期都回那个小镇，但内斯不回家。从他向家人剖白他与杰克的关系并获得父亲无望的妥协开始，他就没再踏入那幢他生活了近二十年的白色屋顶小房子。甚至和母亲玛德琳的交谈也是在房屋门口或者杰克家进行。

 

无他，詹姆斯不让杰克进家门。

 

詹姆斯强硬地执拗地不让杰克在圣诞节的时候出现在李家的餐桌上，理由：圣诞节是家人团聚的日子，杰克不是家人。

 

对于这种马后炮强要面子的要求，杰克非常无奈。他想说几句软话缓和詹姆斯的情绪，迂回地请詹姆斯放弃自己的想法，就像他在和客户打交道时做过千百次的那样。但还没等他开口，内斯带着火箭燃料的话就冲了出来。

 

“杰克是我的伴侣，是你法律上的儿子（son-in-law）。他是我的家人，当然可以坐在餐桌旁一起吃饭。”

 

“Son-in-law？你跟我说说，law在哪里？是上帝的律法还是人间的律法承认你们之间的关系了？上帝好像特别不喜欢你们，那个没法治的病，A-I-D-S，获得性-免疫-缺陷-综合症！那真得太像诅咒了内斯，你要不要重新考虑一下？”

 

内斯看起来像内爆的燃料舱。“上帝的诅咒？你真信上帝吗？上帝要求他的信徒无条件地爱他、相信他——你能做得到？你感谢上帝，只是因为你的生活还不错，你还觉得你的上帝能让你不争气的儿子恢复'正常'！”

 

詹姆斯气得发抖。“你觉得你正常？你觉得你该光明正大地被接受？你这种，是病，列在世界卫生组织疾病名录里的！喜欢同性之前还是犯罪呢，谢天谢地我现在不用担心你被抓起来！”

内斯冷笑。“废除罪名，是我们争取来的。理由一抓一大把，论文一箩筐，科普文也随处可见。还有那么多人的呼吁，包括历史学界的，说得在情在理有理有据。你看过吗？你根本就当没看见吧！”

“我看过，看过很多。天知道我多么想给你的喜好找个理由。但是所有的新闻、文章，都说这不正常！怎么，你要拿出你们自己办的自吹自擂报纸来和我说这个是正常的？我是搞学术研究的，我知道什么叫预设立场！”

 

内斯反而冷静了下来。“你自己没有预设立场？你看的那些，所谓主流的文章，没有预设立场？只是因为她们的立场是你的立场，所以你才觉得他们不偏不倚。“内斯叹气，“好好想想吧父亲，想想你接受不了的文章有没有道理？”

 

“那你有没有想过，你接受不了的那些才是对的？”詹姆斯也遏制住了自己的火气，“杰克是个好小伙子，也是你的好朋友，你有没有想过你是在耽误他——”“李先生，我爱内斯，我不认为内斯耽误了我——”

 

“闭嘴！”两声齐齐吼出，一声对着杰克，一声对着自己的父亲。

 

内斯抓过杰克的手就往门口走，杰克踉跄着拽着自己和内斯的行李。内斯把门拍得震天响扬长而去，留下一个气得要死的父亲，还有面面相觑不知所措的玛德琳和汉娜。汉娜想追出去，被自己父亲喝止，三个人的圣诞大餐索然无味。

 

第二天，汉娜到杰克家打探情况，得知杰克劝了内斯一晚上都没劝回来。内斯坚持认为父亲这么做就是想挽救他自己那岌岌可危的自尊，要在家里找回威严。杰克说“你自己不也是”，被内斯瞪了回去，杰克无奈但坚定地看着内斯的眼睛。内斯泄了气，但坚持认为詹姆斯骂了杰克就是不对。杰克说，其实我并不在意，你也不用在意；内斯被杰克气得眼眶发红却说不出来，把书往地板上一摔上楼了。

 

这边杰克去哄内斯，那边玛德琳和詹姆斯谈话。玛德琳觉得，即使詹姆斯觉得这再有伤风化不成体统，这也就是一顿饭，你都接受他俩的关系了你还犯什么犟？詹姆斯坚持，不是一家人就不能一起过家人的圣诞节。玛德琳问，你就不能当杰克是内斯的朋友吗？詹姆斯吼道：他们不是！朋友不睡在一张床上！

 

汉娜快疯了。李家的父与子都进入了自说自话不听劝的死循环，这烂摊子她无能为力。圣诞假期过得飞快，汉娜、内斯还有杰克很快离开小镇回到波士顿。内斯电话照打，联络如旧，和詹姆斯一直沟通顺畅，但只要内斯说到圣诞回家和杰克一起，两边就要吵起来。汉娜早早找好了实习，她暑假回家，不想在圣诞节看着一家人鸡飞狗跳。李家几年来一直处于紧张状态，随时都可能爆炸。

\------------------------------------------

这烂摊子的转机还是在詹姆斯自己。

 

他快退休了。自己儿子向他出柜以后，他对学校里学生的性取向也多了几分关注。他坚持认为同性恋是病，并且和一对还没出柜但感情稳定的学生情侣展开了讨论。到最后，两边发现，无论怎样都没法说服对方，因为对于什么是“病”，两边无法统一。最后，其中一个接触过虚无主义理论的学生对詹姆斯说，你觉得这是病，就算是病好了；可谁没病呢？

 

詹姆斯懵了。

 

他回家，给玛德琳留了字条，告诉她自己要到船上去。他上船，待了好几个小时，下船回家。他告诉玛德琳他不管内斯和杰克怎么样了，既然有病那就病着吧；他打电话给内斯，幸运的是，内斯马上接到了。

 

内斯好长时间没接到父亲的电话了。他接起来听到父亲的声音时还有点怕，忐忑不安地捏着电话。寒暄过后，他听到父亲问他：“你和杰克今年圣诞什么时候回家？”

 

内斯“噗通”坐在了地上。他手抖着，哆嗦着说：“放假时间还没定。”停了停又说：“等定下来我和杰克联系你”。那边说“好的”，又说了几句，挂了电话。

 

内斯浑身发抖。他挣扎着爬起来，给杰克打电话。电话接通，另一边说着“您好，我是杰克·伍尔夫”，内斯说“是我”，随即放声大哭。

\-----------------------------------------------

那一年的圣诞节，一家五口聚齐了。汉娜听到消息，轻松辞了实习回家来。一家人其乐融融，不提分歧，平静地聊着工作、学业还有生活。

 

詹姆斯直到去世也还认为同性恋是病。内斯也知道，他慢慢学会了不再在意。杰克一直开导他，内斯也看了一些哲学书，浅尝辄止那种。

 

至于内斯因为看到的一鳞半爪哲学理论突破了研究瓶颈，詹姆斯在遗嘱里给杰克留了一些遗赠，这是很久以后的事情了。

 

——End.


	10. 番外二 杰克写给内斯的诗

写到一个情节，杰克给内斯写诗。然后我就尝试了一下。

 

我觉得内斯可能觉得杰克脑子坏掉了。杰克应该觉得自己当时脑子进水了。

 

不过，内斯永远记住了这首诗。

 

因为磨这首诗，新更没写完也没写多少。我就先把这首诗放出来了，为了满足自己的成就感。

 

谨记，杰克是学机械的。他写成这样不错了。（给自己找好借口）

 

\------------------------------------------

 

你的眼睛

 

在遥远的侏罗纪

裸子植物称霸地球的时刻

几滴清香的松脂

从裂隙缓缓滴落

 

松脂闪耀着太阳的颜色

把落单的小虫层层包裹

时间凝固了温润的两颗

名曰琥珀

 

你的瞳仁就是琥珀

温暖、璀璨又清澈

瞳孔的那一抹黑色

我和小虫一样无法挣脱

 

自远古迤迤而来的

自然、生命与时间的聚合

化成你温柔由明亮的眼眸

是我的生命之火

——End.


End file.
